Hope Comes In Many Forms
by ILikeStuffz22
Summary: When someone is tired of the world, pushing them down constantly, sometimes, they'll stop getting back up. This was the case for Naruto Uzumaki until an unlikely certain someone came into his life and flipped it upside down. This, in turn, stopped him from wanting to end his own life and live, if not for himself, then for this certain someone. Rated M for mature audiences.


_Hope Comes In Many Forms_

* * *

 _So uh yeah... I don't really like doing this but this little story... thing... right here was based off a hentai. Now before you start flipping your shit and click away, I highly suggest you read it. I dunno about you guys but when I read it, I got more of a tragic love story kinda feel, you know? So, yeah, now I'm writing this for the hell of it and if I manage to stay motivated long enough then I might just continue this._

 _Cuz fuck it, am I right?_

 _Oh yeah, before I forget, the story Tiny Evil can be found on NHentai and is made by a guy named Muk, or was at least illustrated by him... This is so gonna get taken down, but I have hope! Cuz if a fucked up hentai like Kuroinu can be written about on here too, then why not Tiny Evil? Am I right or am I right?_

 _ANYWAYS, on with the story before my word count mainly consists of just an authors note, right?_

 _Disclaimer - I don't own any of this, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Tiny Evil is owned by the doujinshi artist, MUK._

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - Hope Comes In Many Forms_

 _Why don't you just die already?_

 _People like you should just disappear!_

 _No one loves you, go die in a hole somewhere..._

 _Demon! You are nothing but a vile, disgusting demon!_

 _You're not human! You're just a monster!_

 _You're nothing but a-_

...

 _*knock* *knock* *knock*_

...

Azure blue eyes slowly open as the sound of knocking rung through the highly cluttered and dirty room. Slowly the owner of the pair of blue eyes eventually stood up revealing him to be a rather tall teenager with blonde, untamed hair and tanned skin. On his face were three whisker-like scars on his cheeks. He was currently wearing a black shirt and an orange pair of boxers with a blue crystal tied to a cord around his neck. He groggily stumbled over to the door as he wondered just who wanted something from him at this time of the night.

He reached the door and eventually opened it, revealing a small, petite girl. She had short brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a light pink singlet under a light brown off shoulder jumper and blue jean shorts. The girl wore black mid-thigh length socks and pink shoes.

"Hello there Onii-chan! I'm Miyu!" The now introduced Miyu began, cheerfully.

 _'Onii-chan?'_ The teen thought to himself.

"I'm here to suck you dry!" She continued, still in her overly cheerful voice despite what she just said. At this point, the blonde teen had adopted a look of confusion and shock. A thought then popped into his head as he turned to look at his glowing computer screen. On it was a website that read about how to summon a succubus. Also a graffiti of a weird sort of summoning circle on the wall next to his bed. He turned back to notice a black tail with a love heart on the end of it moving lazily behind her.

"Oh," He said dumbstruck, "Then you're the succubus I suppose? You seem a little too young to be a succubus?". Miyu pouted as she crossed her arms over her small chest.

"I'll have you know I am seventeen!" She argued as she looked away, still pouting, and still having her arms crossed across her chest, "I'm just a little small for my age..." She whispered the last part.

"Hm? Did you say something?" The teen asked.

"No!" Miyu replied quickly, a small blush on her face, "L-let's just get this done and over with, a-alright?!".

"M'kay, come on in. It's not much, and it's a little cluttered but it's something," The blonde teen stated as he welcomed her inside, "Oh, I'm Naruto by the way, Uzumaki Naruto. You may not care but I guess I just wanted the last person who sees me to at least know my name". Miyu just brushed it off, not really caring, as he was technically just food to her.

"By the way..." Naruto began, "Aren't you Succubus supposed to come to my home through that summoning circle on the wall?".

Miyu just gave a thoughtful look for a moment as she put raised her finger up near her mouth and tilted her head a little, before heading snapping quickly into a cheerful expression

"Nope! In most cases that's usually impossible," She said cheerfully.

 _'Because that's totally it...'_ He thinks sarcastically as a deadpanned look was etched onto Naruto's face as he looks at her in disbelief over the blatant lie that she was telling.

 _WARNING! This is kinda where the actual sex starts. It kinda just goes on until the end of the chapter I guess, so I'll just put this here for now, but then again, you shouldn't be reading this if you're not 18, right?_

"So, yeah," Naruto began, "Let's do this". He then proceeded to lead her over to his futon, before going to lay down on it. It was here when Miyu began to straddle him. A provocative look on her face as she began to pull down his boxers, exposing his 8-inch tool to her. It was semi-hard, but she would be able to make quick work of it.

"My, my... You're quite big aren't you Onii-chan~?" Miyu purred as she began to stroke slowly stroke the shaft of his penis, slowly making it harder. Naruto grunted as she continued her handjob. She then began to trail up his body up to his face where she licked the entrance to his mouth. "Open wide~" She purred once again and so Naruto complied opening his mouth as she shoved her tongue inside, instantly beginning a battle between the both of them as they fought for dominance over the other. All the while Miyu continued to pump him, slowly picking up speed. Then all of a sudden Naruto came, as his seed exploded all over his lower torso.

Miyu smirked as she glanced at his still-hard member.

"You're quite the big boy aren't you? Still hard after all of that? Maybe I won't need that spell afterall~" She said in a sing song voice as she continued to straddle him. "Now here it comes~" She began as she took off her shorts and panties, before straddling him once again as she sat on his penis, but did not allow it to penetrate her as she rubbed it against her nether region. She continued to rub against his dick as she made her way up to his head once again and licked his ear, teasing his body to make it more sensitive. Naruto moaned at all of this and Miyu smirked.

"I'll let you die like this so that Onii-chan can die without any regrets~" She continued as she continued to rub herself against him.

"W-wait..." Naruto began between bated breaths and moans, "Can I stick it in?".

"Eh? No way, that's way too luxurious for you~" Miyu replied as she continued to straddle him, "Now cum for me~". Just as she said that, Naruto released another load.

"But wouldn't it be more beneficial and easier to collect my sperm if I stuck it in?" He questioned.

"You do have a point..." Miyu thought to herself for a second, adopting the same thinking pose she had just a few moments. All of a sudden, something clicked inside Naruto's mind.

"Wait does this mean..." He began, "You're a virgin?". Miyu having been caught started to blush in embarrassment as she began to pound on his chest.

"S-so what if I'm still a virgin?! There's a first time for everything you know?! Even for succubus! I'm just a mere succubus trainee and I couldn't use the proper way to enter your house because I'm still in training!" She ranted as she pounded against his chest.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered, "You can stop your tantrum now". He said as he patted her head as he gazed into her eyes, which had begun to water at the corner of her eyes. He then set her down from her straddling position before hovering over her and whispering to her, "I'm sticking it in now, okay?". Miyu could only nod her head as he positioned his dick in front of her most precious spot, before pushing it inside. A moan escaped the both of them at this new found pleasure. He began to move his hips as he slowly moved in and out of her hole. Eventually, he whispered to her, warning her that he was going to cum very soon, but she could only nod at that point. He embraced her in a kiss as he let his load explode inside her.

"Ngh?! What's this?" He asked himself as the pleasure became too much and it weakened him to where Miyu could push him over and make them switch positions.

"Ha ha ha!" Miyu laughed, "People who don't know their limits should be punished!". During this time, Naruto couldn't stop the stream of cum that filled her womb.

"You can feel it right?! You can feel yourself slowly dying right?!" She taunted, "Hey, hey! How does it feel from dying from having a rodeo with a girl?". "I wonder..." She continued, "What will happen after you die? Over-ejaculation will certainly be the cause of your death. Don't you have friends and family, right? I guess it'll be really embarrassing if they find out you died like this..."

"Ha ha ha..." Naruto laughed softly, a hidden pain in his voice,"I-I don't have parents... They died after I was born, and the only friends I have, I'm not even sure if they consider me their friends... I've been alone from the start... I always wanted to live a long, fulfilling life, you know? But time after time after time, I got knocked down, I just got back up again. But... This time right now I'm kinda tired of facing reality...". Naruto took a deep breath as he continued, "And the despicable person that I know as myself...". Tears began to openly pour out of his eyes now as he Miyu quietly stares at him, having stopped her actions quite a while ago.

"Oh my you're crying..." She spoke softly, "However, Onii-chan is my food and I don't really care about his life story so..."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for that to happen," Naruto apologised, "But at this point, I've never been this happy in my life... I finally manage to have sex with a cute girl like you, even if I'll die in the process...". He then cupped her cheek in his hand as she stared lovingly into her eyes. He then pulled her into a hug as he whispered two soft, quiet words that would change her forever...

 _"Thank you..."_

 _'W-what is this feeling?'_ Miyu thought to herself. It made her feel weird as her heart leapt in her chest and an odd blush had been present on her face. _'Just die already...'_ She thought to herself. It was at this moment when all the exhaustion had caught up to the two and they passed out.

 _In the morning... (6:13 am)_

Azure blue eyes, groggily open as Naruto awakens in a little shock to see that he's not dead.

"Why am I still alive..?" He asked himself, "I guess she let me go in the end... Oh well, I still managed to have sex with a succubus...". _'But does that even count as a success?_ _'_ He pondered to himself as he hopped onto his computer.

"The best I can do is at least find a more..." He began as he searched up Suicide Euthanasia Methods, "Dependable method...".

"I'm home," A familiar voice called out, "Oh my, you're awake?". Naruto turned in surprise at seeing Miyu standing right in front of him holding a bag of groceries.

"What?! How?!" Naruto asked, barely able to find the words to express his shock. Miyu just smiled a genuine smile at his confusion.

"Naruto-kun right?" She asked, receiving a prompt nod, "As you can tell, I am no longer a Succubus. As a succubus is an existence that thrives on seducing and destroying men. However, if we fall in love with another human, we end up becoming human ourselves. Which is what happened to me".

"Y-you fell in love... With me?" Naruto asked her, dumbstruck.

"Mhm... In short, I like, no, I LOVE you Naruto-kun..." Miyu told him as she reached to embrace his head in a hug, "Which is why I won't allow you to say that you're 'satisfied with dying right now', okay?"

"I... I don't know what to say Miyu-chan..." Naruto told her as tears began welling in his eyes and as he balled his hands into fists in happiness.

"By the way, Naruto-kun," Miyu began, "I'm still going to suck you dry~. So I'm going to prepare a lot of delicacies as a preparation for _tonights affair~_ ".

 _End of Chapter 1_

* * *

 _So yeah, that's chapter 1. Hopefully, I can get my lazy ass to work on the second one soon if you guys like it. Than and I don't have like an avalance of assessments and homework to do that is, cuz fuck school, right? Anyways I'm logging off now._

 _Talk to you all later._


End file.
